ZEUS
ZEUS (portrayed by Dabmeister) is a Type-B4 hunter-killer cyborg, whose true identity shrouded in mystery. With unknown origins, ZEUS (as he is known now) was forced against his will to become a combat cyborg after he was critically wounded in 2080 by unknown means. The secret society known as the Guild of the Old Ones used cutting-edge technology to transport his brain, spinal column, and heart into a robotic body. In the early November of 2081, he managed to escape from the Guild and went on the run to Tokyo, hoping to blend into the crowded city. There, he met "Big Papi", who removed his tracking chip and now helps ZEUS plan his vengeance against the Guild. Description Appearance In his current state, ZEUS appears to be a very tall "old-style" android with sleek black and gray plasteel plating. Quite lean, he has two recycling fusion cores under his chest plate. His face is featureless, almost entirely blank except for two small bottle cap-shaped eyes. ZEUS weighs 210 lbs and stands at 6 feet and 9 inches. Due to his robotic form, ZEUS finds it very hard to blend in with a crowd, so he wears a long black trench coat when in public. This has proven especially effective when people aren't expecting him. He also uses his Mark I Bionic Stealth Module to muffle his metallic sounds and body lighting. As of now, no one knows what ZEUS looked like as a human. Even he has no recollection of his life before the Guild kidnapped him. Personality Due to his amnesia of any life before that of a combat cyborg, ZEUS is still trying to rediscover his personality. Often, he finds himself challenged by difficult decisions that the average person wouldn't think twice about. The most common instance is the decision between mercy or programmed ruthlessness. He regularly finds himself locked between his mechanical purpose of emotionless killing and the human quality of temperance. He also finds it hard to make connections with other people. One case where he was able to overcome this alienation was when he befriended "Big Papi". Relationships "Big Papi" In December of 2081, ZEUS was attempting to track down someone in Tokyo who could remove his tracking device when he came across "Big Papi", a freelance arms dealer and engineer that offered to help him in return for business. Very soon after the operation, the two became very close friends. = Cordelia Young Ever since she double-crossed the group, ZEUS, along with the rest of the group, have been extremely angry with Cordelia. ZEUS, especially, has been aggravated that finding the Guild will be significantly harder now that he does not have the datachip he had set off to decode. Statistics Abilities Proficiencies Saving Throws: Strength, Charisma Skills: Melee, Shooting, Stealth, Piloting Equipment: Assault Rifle, Submachine Guns, Shotguns, Heavy Armor, Disguise Kit Character Information Goals ZEUS's primary goal at this time is to get his revenge on the Guild of the Old Ones, motivated by the humanity he's lost. Thus far, he has proven merciless when fighting them, but lacks the patience and control to avoid getting himself killed. Notable Items Weapons * AK-50/K * Colt M2172 Armor * Typhon Anti-EMP Tactical Armor Equipment * Disguise Kit = Cybernetics * Special Operations Paradigm: ZEUS's cybernetic body is made specifically for special operations combat, including operation in bio-hazardous areas, wetlands, arid regions, and even underwater (for a limited period of time). ** Directional Energy Shield: ZEUS is equipped with a built-in SX1 Directional Energy Shield Device that is wired to activate at will. By default, it can stop nearly any small projectile for up to 30 seconds, but requires 10 minutes to recharge to a usable percentage. The module itself only provides energy shielding from his 10 o'clock to his 2 o'clock, and is located in a specialized chest-compartment. ** Weather-Resistant Plating: ZEUS's plasteel armor is made to protect against small-to-medium traces of debris, hot and cold water, extreme conditions, and is practically immune to rust. Regular cleaning is required, however, and is suggested at least every 2 weeks, given ZEUS has not been in any particularly rough conditions. ** 11-Inch Wrist Blade: Hidden in ZEUS's wrist is an 11 inch blade that can be extended outwards to be used in CQC. It can be removed during maintenance, and replaced by other custom blades. ** Mark I Bionic Stealth Module: Fitted into ZEUS's cybernetic body is a stealth system that he can activate when he wishes to stay quiet. Turning it on shuts off all body lighting, slows the processing of his internal fusion cores (causing much less noise, while also slowing his reaction speeds), temporarily disables any tracking devices in his body, and provides impact dampeners to his feet and hands that muffle any sounds he makes while moving. ** FLIR Vision: ZEUS can, at will, activate a Forward Looking Infrared Radiometer within his optics. This allows him to see white-hot heat signatures up to 60 feet away. ** Communication Relay: Like most people, ZEUS has a communication relay within his head that allows him to call and message anyone he wishes, hands-free. Trivia * ZEUS got his name when he was looking in the mirror just after his escape from the Guild, noticing a small white print on his black armor that read, "ZEUS-40-01". Currently, the meaning of this code is unknown. It is believed to be his identification among the Guild of the Old Ones. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Night City Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters in Night City